engttofandomcom-20200213-history
Chameleon Guide
Don't worry, I'll get around to it. Eventually... ---- Minoru: I got some useful information for those of you who want to follow the path of the slayer, and a little info for tricksters too! Slayer Path First thing about Slayers: They're always using powered up shot assaults with endless critical hits. And that is the the whole point of a Slayer is killing opponents before they get to you. Because of that, the main stats for slayers are Attack (Atk), Inteligence (Int), Talent (Tal) and Luck (Lck). Attack: an important stat for dealing straight-up damage. Since Chameleons can deal a fairly large amount of ranged DPS without using any skills, having high attack is useful. Max this or let this stat higher than the rest is the best choice. Inteligence: this stat is important for Slayers, since they tend to need more MP, specially for those Race Slayer skills (Bug slayer, Tails Slayer, Elemental Slayer and Machine Slayer), which consume more MP than SP, and Int will also increase mp regeneration rate and reduce cast time. 1 int = 3 max MP, start calculating :P Talent: Tal will give you more min SP at the beginning of the mission, SP will increase while you attack and decrease when you walk or idle (but it only decrease to your min SP) and it always max at 100. So, If you want to deal damage a soon as possible at the begin of mission, and have a fair enough SP left after using skill, for using next skill. Built this too. Oh, this stat will increase skill power for 2%. Luck: Some of people think luck is only needed for Gambler Cats, not Slayer. But they are wrong. Slayers really need Luck too. Because, in this game Critical Attacks will deal double damage on a Slayer's Foe. So with the high Attack and Luck. You will kill your enemies before they can come close to you. (Like what I mentioned before.) But you don't need to max out this, around 50~60 luck is enough. Because Fatal Strike and Critical Plus will increase you critical chance too. You can add more if you like but try not pass 80 because it will waste your stat points. Other Stats: Agility: A useful stat for both routes, but especially for Tricksters. The only reason for Slayers to keep putting points in this stat is to reduce skill cooldowns. If you want a PvE Slayer, then switch this stat with Atk or Vit (with high Agi, Tal and Int, you will easily sweep out all enemies in a few attacks). But, if you want a PvP Slayer, this is not needed. Because with 1 Race Slayer Skill, you will K.O them, and while they are still lay on the ground, you can quickly take them down with normal attacks (with high Atk and Lck). Around 100~128 for a PvP Slayer. 200~256 for a PvE Slayer. You can build this stat later when you think you have good enough Int and Tal. Vitality: Add points for more HP as needed. This stat is not important for Chameleon. But, maybe you need to add a little more if you want a PvP Slayer. Especially while PvPing against Rabbits, Moles (Mechanic), Cats (assassin) and other Chameleons. Because they have far range attacks too. Defense: Reduce overall incoming damage, also increase a charactor max KO. But like I said the whole point of a Chameleon is killing opponents before they get to you, so try avoiding a Def build. Unless you don't want your Chameleon to get KOed. Charisma: You don't need this stat at all. Because, Slayer Skills are not duration skills like Trickster's (they need to make their poison effect longer or have a longer invisibility.) Skills This is a Chameleon Skill Simulator. But it only work til lvl 50. http://arima-ameko.exteen.com/20110703/12tails-chameleon-skill-simulator-v-1 And here's a slayer skill build for example :D Category:Guides